Who's the caller!
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: After Kida left Mikado broke, no one could help him after half a year all Mikados friends gave up one him.Then one day Izaya came back from holiday and hears about what happens. what will Izaya do after hearing about Mikado? IzayaxMikado.
1. Chapter 1

Mikado was in the arms of his lover. Izaya Orihara, they sat on the couch in izaya's apartment. They have been going out for a month now. A year and a half after Kida left Ikebukuro. Mikado was left with a broken heart, he was lost. His friends tried to help but it didn't work he had therapy and treatment, but it just didn't work.

Then one day Izaya came back from a holiday, He had heard about what was happening and he found himself worried and scared for Mikado. He soon realized his love for Mikado. Now finally after a year he had Mikado in his arms with joy. After having to fix Mikados broken heart and soul. After thousands of rejections from Mikado. After helping Mikado get over Kida. They where both happy and care free now and forever. Well at least that is how it was suppose to be.

That day that hour that minute, every thing Izaya worked so hard for, was about to change because of one phone call from one person.

*Ring* *ring* *ring* was all you heard in izaya's apartment. From Mikados phone. Mikado got out of Izaya's arms and went to his jacket to see who was phoning this late at night.

"Mikado? who's on the phone? I bet someone just got the wrong number. No one would phone you this late. right? Mikado? why are you not answering me or the phone?!" Said Izaya waiting for Mikado to say something to him. "Mikado? what's wrong?!"said Izaya worried and a little annoyed, but Mikado could not hear him or any thing. Mikado then realized he was just staring at his phone. He then answered.

"He- hello?" said Mikado when he answered the phone. A few seconds later Mikado had watery eyes and was running to the door with all his speed.

"Hey?! Mikado where are you going this late at night!" Yelled Izaya trying to get Mikado to stop running but he was already gone.

Izaya got up and noticed Mikado left his phone on the table. He picked it up and went to recent calls. When he opened the file and saw who the caller was his eyes widened and was running out the door after Mikado with angry and worried eyes. _


	2. Chapter 2

When Izaya saw that name of the caller he felt only hate and angry. He new he had to go after him, so he started to run after Mikado and chased him all the way to the park but stopped when he saw him.

"Masomi!" Yelled Mikado with tears in his eyes. "Whoa Mikado whats wrong?" Said Kida. "Nothing just happy to see after so long!" said Mikado. "Ohh well any ways sorry to make you come here so late." Said Kida. "Ohh no worries!" Said Mikado "So Masomi when did you get back to Ikebukuro?" "I just came in this morning!" Said Kida with a smile.

*Izaya watched from a far but soon came closer to them.* "Why hello there Kida how are you?"said Izaya with a fake smile that Kida didn't believe. "Pft, why are here Izaya?!" Said Kida worried and angry. "I could ask you the same question Kida. Why did you come back to Ikebukuro? Why didn't you just stay with your little girl friend Saki?! HUH" Said Izaya starting to raise his voice.

"Because I missed Mikado why else would I come back here?" Said Kida. *Mikados eyes where filled with tears again after hearing what Kida said.* "You missed me?" said Mikado slow and shaky. "Hey what's wrong Mikado you're crying again!" Said Kida as he reached for Mikado's hand but Izaya grabbed it instead, and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey what do you think you're doing Izaya?! Give him back!" Said Kida mad. "are you okay Mikado?" Said Izaya totally ignoring Kida. "Hey don't ignore me!" Said KIda. "Shut up right now would you!" Said Izaya as he glared at Kida and Kida soon went silent.

"Do- don't worry I'm just surprised he missed me. that's all" said Mikado smiling up at Izaya, tears still in his eyes. *Izaya wiped up Mikado's remaining tears with his thumb.* "What do you mean surprised that I missed you Mikado?" Said Kida confused. "Like he said he was surprised because you left with out telling him and didn't contact him at all! I would come to think that you didn't cared or missed me if I was him!" Said Izaya. *Izaya let Mikado out of his arms and went up to Kida.*

"Whoa Izaya calm down don't worry I'm fine!" Said Mikado. "But I thought you might go back to how you were before!" Said Izaya as he turned back to face Mikado. "Shh and I said don't worry, I wont go back to being like that you helped me already I can't let you go though that again now can I?" Said Mikado trying not to let Kida hear.

"What do you mean "like before"? and Izaya helped you?!" questioned Kida. "Nothing Masomi you don't need to know." Said Mikado looking away trying not to make this conversation go any further. "No Mikado he needs to know what he put you though! all that suffering and sadness." Said Izaya. "What? what suffering and sadness?" Said Kida. "Nothing Masomi that's all in the past you don't need to know." Said Mikado with a small smile on his face.

"Why wont you tell him Mikado? why wont you let him know what you went though?" Said Izaya now annoyed "Yeah Mikado tell me now!" Said Kida "NOOO I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF THAT! THAT WAS THE PAST, NOW I'M HAPPY WITH IZAYA!" Yelled Mikado angry. *Izaya and Kida where both surprised by Mikado's sudden out burst.* "Sorry Mikado you don't have to say any thing. you're right that was the past now where both happy together. Said Izaya.

"Wait did you just say "together"? what do you mean "together"? are you guys dating?!" Said Kida with horror in his voice. "Ohh yes I forgot to tell you Masomi me and Izaya are dating we been together for a month now." Said Mikado looking at Izaya with a happy loving smile.

"Wait" said Kida in a whisper voice. "Huh? what's wrong Masomi?" said Mikado."You're joking right? RIGHT?!" yelled Kida. "No I would never joke about this!" Said Mikado offended by Kida. *Kida was silent for a long time.* "Masomi?" Said Mikado

"what? why? how? when?...YOU'RE DATING IZAYA?!" yelled Kida in shock. "But you're the reason I came back!...Mikado I-...I _love_ you!

* * *

Gomen if it sucks or has mistakes . I have trouble finding mistakes :c


	3. Chapter 3

"I would have never come back if you were not here, and now I come back to find out this!" Kida said angry. "Wha- what are you saying Masomi? You- _you love me?_" Mikado said in a whisper while looking to the ground shaking. "Yes Mikado I do love you, I realize I didn't love Saki I just thought I did but then I couldn't stop thinking of you when I left so I realized I love you!"

"That's a lie." Mikado said now sounding angry. "I would never lie about this! Mikado I lo-" Kida got cut off by Mikado. "Shut up! shut up shut up shut up shut up." Mikado said.

"Mikado? why are you saying shut up? Mikado please list-" "NO I don't have to, I don't want to, I don't have time! I have already started to move on with my life, Masomi" Mikado went silent for a minute before talking again. "So please don't talk to me again I just finaly got over you, and I don't want to cause Izaya-san more trouble." Mikado was crying now looking at Kida.

"Mikado are you alright? want to go home now?" said Izaya in a worried voice. "Mikado I'm sorry. Are you o-" "You go away you already hurt him enough or do you want to do more?!" Izaya yelled at Kida.

"No I don't want to hurt him! I love him." Kida said. "Yeah right." said Izaya with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Mikado go back to the apartment and wait for me ok? I'll be right there, here's my key you left yours." Izaya said as he turned to Mikado and hugged him then gave him the keys. Mikado walked away.

Kida started to walk away before Izaya grabed his shoulder. "wait Kida-chan, I need to talk to you." said Izaya acting how he used to.

"What do you want?" Kida said in an annoyed voice. "I want to tell you how Mikado reacted to your little disappearance act with Saki." Kida stoped walking and turned to listen to what Izaya was saying. "I'm listening." said Kida.

Izaya had an smirk on his face, one he never wore since falling in love with Mikado. He loved this feeling maybe even more than Mikado, NO he can't think like that anymore!

* * *

I'm sorry it's short. But i'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
